


Into The Thick Of It

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vecchio cleared his throat. "So. Umm. Everyone knows…"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Thick Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoopypez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snoopypez).



> Written for the ds_con_envy ficlet exchange. Thanks to china_shop for beta. &hearts

Ray parked the GTO and walked up the front steps of the house on Octavia Avenue. The sound of yelling was normal, as was Frannie opening the door wearing her dressing gown. That and the shadows under her eyes were Frannie's current uniform. What wasn't normal was Frannie punching his arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for not telling me." She grinned and pushed him through to the living room, where the only yelling was coming from a bunch of animated dinosaurs on the TV.

"Not telling you what?" Ray called after her, but she was gone, back into the thick of it. He counted himself lucky he hadn't been dragged into the kitchen where all the action was.

Maria's kids were rocketing around the back yard. Ray turned the volume on the TV down, which made the argument in the kitchen sound louder, but then, he couldn't remember a time he'd been to dinner here when there hadn't been a row of some kind.

He strolled over to the bassinette, where Isabella lay, blinking sleepily. "Hey, baby, how you doin'?"

She yawned and clutched at his extended finger, so he slid his hand beneath her and eased her up into his arms.

A noise from the doorway made him turn. Vecchio was standing there with his arms folded and his collar unbuttoned, the hollow at the base of his throat dark and inviting against the crisp white of his shirt. God! It wasn't right, not with a baby in his arms, not with how long they'd been doing this—months now—to be still getting hot from just one undone button. And from the shade of red creeping up Vecchio's neck, what Ray was thinking must be written clear across his face.

Vecchio cleared his throat. "So. Umm. Everyone knows…"

Before Ray could say anything, Frannie bustled into the room, snickering at them. On cue, Isabella wailed and kicked in his arms.

"How come she always does that?" he asked, as he handed her over.

"She can smell the milk," Frannie replied.

Vecchio groaned. "I did not need to know that."

Ray grinned and then turned away hastily as Frannie sat down and deftly undid her robe, reaching for the catch on her bra. At the same time, Ma Vecchio yelled for them all to come to the table. A small herd of kids thundered through the hall.

"I'll tell Ma you'll be in soon," Vecchio said to Frannie, and he and Ray walked down the hall together. Ray stopped before they got to the dining room and shuffled his feet nervously, trying not to jump when Vecchio's hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

"So, maybe I should just go," Ray started to say, but Vecchio's hand slid up to his neck and gripped him there firmly, holding him close in a way that made his heart kick hard in his chest.

"Nah, come eat. Ma always gets mad whenever we bring someone home. This is nothing compared to when Frannie got engaged to that loser. Ma doesn't like the idea of losing her babies, but I think she figures that with you, she's just getting an extra one." Vecchio paused. "Unless you don't want to…"

"Are you kidding? I never pass up food in this house," said Ray quickly, and was rewarded with a smile. He glanced down the empty hall and then pressed a quick kiss against Vecchio's lips. "Come on. I'm hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Hey, baby, how you doin'?"


End file.
